


Fill The Spaces In The Room

by hariboo



Series: Doomed Kissing [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until there was buzzing in the loft tonight two seconds before she and Ronan’s eyes snapped open they realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill The Spaces In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: soooooooo I’m taking liberties with Blue’s power here a bit bc well she’s a mirror and she amplifies abilities and what’s not to say she can’t amplify Ronan’s. (If this is ever mentioned in canon I forgot bc it's been a while since I've brushed up on canon.) And okay Adam, Ronan, and Noah aren't in the majority of the fic but like their presence is important.

Her hands are shaking and she can hear Ronan slam the door of Momorth Manufacturing as he leaves. Blue tries to feel like it isn’t her fault, but it sort of is. They didn’t know this could happen.

Now they do.

She amplifies powers, doesn’t she?

It should have made sense, they should have _known_.

It wasn’t until there was buzzing in the loft tonight two seconds before she and Ronan’s eyes snapped open they realised. They both rushed towards where Gansey was and met halfway, their eyes catching and _knew_ what had happened. Gansey, bent over, his glasses slipping down his nose, hadn’t noticed. He hadn’t heard the buzzing, only the echo of them pulling out the nightmare. 

They all stood full of worry and questions in the middle of the Gansey’s miniature Henrietta silent and tense. 

Then Ronan had looked at her and turned to leave. 

Blue made an excuse to go to the bathroom, eyes feeling blurry.

She can hear Noah lingering outside the door now. His presence feels dull, but she’s pulled herself inward. She feels a little bad. There’s no buzzing anymore but there _was_ , for a second there was. 

The door to the bathroom opens and it’s not Noah. Blue looks at Gansey in the mirror. His eyes sweep over her. They linger on her hands, which she’s stuck under the lukewarm water just for something to do. She doesn’t meet his gaze in the mirror. 

“Oh, Jane,” he says and steps inside, closing the door behind him. Noah could appear beside them if he wanted, but he doesn’t. Blue feels a little chill, not in a bad way, just a trail of goosebumps down her arms, and then bathroom warms up. It feels like that was Noah’s way of letting them know he’s leaving them alone. 

Maybe she’s imagining it. She still pulls the rest of her power tight inside.

Maybe the goosebumps that don’t quite leave now are because Gansey has stepped up behind her. His hands resting lightly on her waist, tentative, unsure. It’s almost funny considering she was napping his bed while he strained his eyes reading with that terrible lamp that needed a new bulb. It’s even funnier when she thinks about how sure his hands are at other times. 

She closes her eyes. 

Gansey presses closer. He reaches around her and turns the water off. She feels him move and reach around her again, drying her hands. He mumbles they shouldn’t waste water in that almost rude way of his, but it’s just him looking for something to fill the silence. The towel he used to dry her hands feels expensive. All the towels in her house are soft in that worn way and smell of laundry detergent and rosemary that gross in the garden. This towel feels soft in the way that feels like it belongs in a fancy hotel. 

Blue doesn’t open her eyes. Sometimes it’s easier not seeing their hands tangled together. When he drops the towel he lets her hands fall to the sink. She curls them around the cool porcelain. His hands are tentative around her waist again for second before he starts stroking her arms. She’s in a three thin layered tank tops all cut up different lengths. Her skin feels like it’s humming under his hands.

“I should have gone home.” _Not Ronan_ , goes unsaid, but it’s there, in the air. In the echo of that slammed closed door. She knows she didn’t drive Ronan out, but it feels that way. She really shouldn’t sleep over so much anymore.

Gansey’s arm come around so tightly that Blue’s eyes snap open. In the mirror she sees how his hands are pressed flat and tight against her waist, fingers curling, creasing her tops. She can feel his breath against the top of her head. He pulls her tight against his chest and then swallows. She can see his cheeks darken as he meets her eyes and then his grip loosens. Blue wants to pulls his arms back and say _tighter_. She lets him loosen his hold and breathe against her hair. 

“Do you want me to drive you home, Blue?”

She thinks about it. She thinks about her bed, the echo of the buzzing, Ronan’s shoulders striding out the door, Noah’s goosebumps. She looks at Gansey’s messy hair and eyes that read too much and don’t sleep enough. 

“No,” she says, and she’s sure. She grabs at his hands and pulls them tighter against her. She lets one drift under her tank tops and lay flat against her ribs. Sometimes she wonders if he just looks for her skin or just finds it.

Gansey shifts, almost pressing her against the sink. Blue opens her stance to let him get closer. She follows the line of this throat in the mirror. His Adam’s apple bobs. 

“Jane,” he breathes, and she sucks in a sigh. 

There are few times Blue lets herself think of the kinds of kisses she wants from him. Right now she wants his lips pressed against her forehead and cheekbone, his arms around her, holding her until her hands stop shaking. She’s got the most important bits, but she wants all of it. 

She wonders what shows in her face as they look at each other in the mirror because Gansey pulls them back and rests his back against the door. Together they slide down, Blue cradled by his thighs. His arms shift into a more comfortable hold, one hand staying flat against her skin. His fingers are warm over the valley of her small breasts near her heart. Not a place many people touch. Blue doesn’t touch many people in general, so she doesn’t really get it, but she figures she can let him have this gesture that’s too close to romantic and leaves her with a whole new type of tightness in her chest different form goosebumps.

“Gansey?”

“Let’s sit a while.” His words flutter against the back of her neck and she exhales when she feels him rest his forehead against that patch of skin. Blue shivers. They don’t always talk about the moments they wish they could kiss, but Blue feels every one. She wonders if it’s the same for him, she has a feeling it is. 

Threading her fingers through the ones he has against her side, she leans back forcing him to shift against the door. The soft thump of his head against the wood makes her smile as she settles against him.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep,” she says.

“Okay,” he nods, “Do you want to hear about what I was reading?” The thumb that’s resting too close to the curve of her breast starts rubbing small soothing circles. 

“No,” she tries to smile, “Tell me anyway.”

They stay there against the bathroom door for the rest of the night. Gansey keeps talking to her until he drifts off. Blue can’t, not again, not tonight. He sleeps for a few hours and she feels bad about the crick he’ll have later, but his breath is coming in soft and sure against her neck and cheek and there’s no buzzing.

Ronan comes back in the morning, Adam trailing behind him. Adam looks at Blue and touches her shoulder, saying nothing else. They brings donuts and the expensive yogurt they never buy at Fox Way, without fruit. Blue takes it from Ronan’s outstretched palm. She’s sure that Ronan thinks she didn’t notice his hands shook as badly as hers last night as he rushed out. Neither of their hands are shaking anymore, but she won’t be sleeping over anymore they both know it.


End file.
